


Let Me Assist You

by Clandestine_Dragon



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Nanaki is a human, No furry, Plot Twist, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_Dragon/pseuds/Clandestine_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Yuffie decides she wants to try to transform a frog? She hits Red instead, and his life suddenly really sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It only took a matter of moments; one minute, Red XIII was attacking a frog, and the next thing he knew, he was enveloped in smoggy, yellow-green light. He felt a tingling sensation all on his body and his good eye widened. It felt like his bones were…changing?

This all started when he, Yuffie, and Cloud were out searching for monsters to kill for gil. While these weren't creatures that normally actually gave off worthwhile gil, they found themselves here anyway. Mainly because Yuffie mysteriously demanded it – for whatever reason, the Gi had no clue; that girl always had strange, unknown ulterior motives. He could only hope that this time it didn't include stealing all of his materia and running off and getting kidnapped by a creepy old pervert.

Thankfully, or maybe not, that didn't turn out to be it. Instead, one moment, Red XIII is attacking a monster that should give minimal trouble – and the next, he is engulfed in magic. Magic that Yuffie cast.

His bones finally stopped…moving, and the Gi doesn't know whether to be thankful or just more worried. Obviously he just endured some type of change. And he wasn't sure he wanted to know. The fog was beginning to clear, revealing his form to his two companions.

Yuffie gave a startled, 'Holy shit' while Cloud couldn't contain a gasp. "…Red…?"

The red Gi warily stared back at his two-person audience, "W…What is it?"

Blond spikes bounced as the blue-eyed man shook his head in disbelief, "No way." By now, Red XIII was getting a little anxious, Cloud turned to Yuffie, "What in the world did you do?"

Nanaki wasn't too happy that no one was telling him what was going on, "U-um…I wanted to see what happens when you use transform on a frog…?"

Red XIII frowned – wait, frowned? - "Kindly inform of what's going on."

Yuffie swallowed loudly, "Just look in a mirror, Red." Cloud looked sharply at her and raised a brow, "Er, if there was a mirror…Which there isn't."

The blond Ex-SOLDIER rolled his eyes, "Just look down, Red."

And Nanaki did; at first, it didn't quite click – then, after really seeing skin, considerably less hair, and fingers – he realized, something was very wrong. He was human. A gold eye widened, thin, pink lips opened up and he released a loud yell. "YUFFIE!"

The Wutian ninja ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cloud, why won't you just tell us what happened?" Aerith was prodding the quiet, blonde leader, "Really, with Yuffie running here, alone, like a madwoman and then you coming in alone…We're all really worried." The brunette glared, green eyes sparkling, clearly saying, 'talk, or face the consequences'.

The rest of AVALANCHE was staring at the pair; Tifa was sitting with Aerith and Cloud at a round table, but she wasn't questioning him verbally, instead she was staring unrelentingly at the blonde. Barret was tinkering with his gun-arm parts absentmindedly, but it was obvious that he was more interested in the topic at hand. Cid was snoring in the back of the sitting room that Cloud had rented, and Cait Sith was staring in utmost interest and fiddling with a pair of dice. The last person, Vincent, was silent, face unreadable, and unnerving crimson gaze fixed on the three at the front of the room.

"Where is Red?" Aerith asked.

Cloud sighed, "In his room."

"Huh? I didn't see him come in."

"It was right before me."

Tifa and Aerith exchanged odd looks, "We didn't see him – only a really clumsy, drunk person in a beige, hooded cloak."

The Ex-SOLDIER shifted awkwardly, "…"

"Hey! '…' is NOT an answer!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A red-cloaked figure slipped out of the sitting room and towards his room.

Nanaki was shaking, eyes filling a strange, annoying, water-like substance. But with one taste, it was obviously not water, as it had a salty flavor. The former Gi's lips were pulled downwards in what he had identified as a frown; he frowned deeper, it felt weird. He didn't like it. He didn't like any of this! He was human! He could barely make his way to this hotel room, and he mostly had to run awkwardly on his hand and feet to do that.

"Grandpa…" Red XIII wailed, not at all in the mood to hold in his childish emotions. Normally, he was embarrassed by such things, but now – he didn't feel like acting grownup. He was 48 in Gi years, but 16 in human. He was human now, so he at least deserved to act like his age!

He also looked that age; Nanaki had seen so in the mirror in the inn's room – before he had toppled over and was forced to crawl into a corner and curl into a trembling ball. He looked as young as Yuffie, if even a little younger. He had wild, spiky red hair, golden-tan skin, one amber eye, and a scar over the other. From the short while he had stood up to his full height, he had identified that he was nowhere near being tall. Maybe 5'7, not daunting for a male.

Just as he had been a small Gi, he was a small human.

How is that fair?

The least he deserved was at least to be tall, strong, and handsome as a damn human!

Human.

Nanaki choked on a sob, "Damn it!"

There was a quiet knock on his door. "GO AWAY! I don't feel like seeing anyone."

For a moment it was silent, then, "I'm afraid to tell you that this is my room as well." Vincent. Nanaki frowned, sniffling. He wasn't keen on kicking someone out of their sleeping place. Everyone had a roommate (except for Cait Sith, Yuffie, and Cid who had to share the largest room) so if Vincent couldn't sleep in Nanaki's room, there'd be no space for him. Unless he slept on his cloak on someone's floor.

It was rare that they got the comfort of a soft bed, so it would be cruel to not let him in. Still. To let anyone else see him like this…Nanaki wasn't ready. "Please go away, Vincent…"

It was silent, and for a moment, he believed that the man had actually gone away. Then, "You're going to have to face it sometime soon."

What? How could he possibly know? "…"

There was a clicking noise as Vincent fiddled with the door, Nanaki tensed up. The door was locked, but that didn't specifically mean that the enigmatic man couldn't find a way in. And he was right, the door's lock unlocked and the door was pushed open. It didn't stay that way long, as Vincent quickly shut it once again.

Nanaki flinched and curled further into a ball, wrapping the beige cloak he found earlier around his sickeningly human frame. "Nanaki." Vincent was one of the few people who actually called him by his birth name. Grandpa was the other, and Aerith did so occasionally.

"Don't look at me…"

Vincent paused, "Why are you ashamed to show yourself to me, of all people?" he continued, "I myself change every day, multiple times."

The former Gi froze; all of that was true - But still… "I'm so out of sorts." And just like that, he had to let it all out, "I can't balance myself properly without my tail, I'm freezing without my fur, I can't see well in the dark anymore, and I just feel weak in general!" Nanaki sniffed, "It's a disgrace…How will I ever protect Grandpa and Cosmo Canyon with this weak form?"

Crimson eyes stayed fixed on the trembling figure on the ground, "I hold no answers for you." He stepped towards the red-head, "But, if you need assistance in getting used to this new form, I wouldn't mind helping you."

Red XIII looked up, but still kept his face hidden by his hood, "…Thank you."

"I imagine the floor isn't exactly the most comfortable place to lie; do you need help up?" Nanaki wasn't exactly thrilled about asking for help for such a simple (normally) task. However, he didn't want to make a fool of himself trying to do it alone.

"Please."

The tall, ebon-haired man approached the red-head swiftly, picked him up much too easily in Nanaki's opinion, and dropped him on the bed on the right side of the room. All gently despite the shocking speed.

Red XIII clutched his cloak together, not desiring it to fall off and show all of his naked, human skin. "T-thank you."

Vincent merely inclined his head before turning his back and heading into the small bathroom attached to their main room. Nanaki was left to sigh and attempt to get comfortable in his new form, actually slipping under the blankets for the first time in his life.


	2. It's Hard Standing On Two Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addressing a touchy subject - I know Nanaki isn't really a Gi - but they gave no name for his species. So…My idea is that the Gi that his father fought so long ago was really once a part of their clan - but split away when they became corrupt.

"Just hold onto my hands."

"…Like this…?"

"Yes, you're doing fine."

"Ah!"

Nanaki's knees met the floor, arms awkwardly extended above him, still holding onto Vincent's good hand and metal gauntlet. "I apologize…" this was embarrassing, he was 48 and learning how to walk - albeit he had a relatively good reason, it was still humiliating.

"There's no need to apologize." Vincent lifted the former lion-like creature with ease and settled him back onto his bare feet. "Just keep trying." Red XIII sighed and did what he was told; he had stood on two legs before, in his true form no less! He could master this.

The red-head slipped and almost fell. Again. But a clawed hand around his waist stopped him, Nanaki flushed. He could master this…In another forty years.

"Don't keep discouraging yourself."

Nanaki's mouth fell open, what is it called? A 'gape'? "What?"

Vincent smiled slightly on one of the corners of his mouth, "You're not used to guarding your expressions - It's quite easy to read you."

Wonderful. That's just what he needed - his thoughts to be read by all who had no right to even know. Of course, he didn't mind that Vincent did…But that's because he trusted the gun-man. "You don't look too thrilled by this information." the ebon-haired man paused, "It could just be easy for me because I once was a Turk - reading people was just on skill that we needed."

That did little to comfort the Gi, but he accepted the thoughtfulness that was obviously intended. "I hope you're right."

Silently, they went back to walking, or…Just standing. Vincent gently, but securely held Nanaki's hands and in turn, the red-head tried to balance himself. "I think I can try now…"

"Are you certain?"

Red XIII nodded silently and Vincent delicately let go of their hands and stepped back. The 16-year old swallowed and swayed slightly, but otherwise, he could stay standing. "Now try walking towards me." A single gold eye widened, "Don't be alarmed, just try it."

With an shaky intake of breath, he once again did what he was told. A foot was moved forward, then pressed down into the floor. Nanaki was sweating from concentration, then the moved the other foot to sit next to it's pair…

There was a loud knock on the door - more like banging - the former-Gi squeaked and fell forward - right into Vincent's waiting arms. The culprit of him falling yelled at them, "I am tired of interrogating Chocobo-head! Where is your roommate, Vincent!"

Aerith, clearly worried. In fact she sounded outright distressed.

"We're worried sick, and if he won't tell us, you will!" Tifa, also sounding worried.

"I'm sorry, Red! I know you're in there!" Yuffie, sounding nervous, but sorry.

The two other women exclaimed, "Wait, you know something?"

"Er…"

Suddenly, the door opened and the three women peered in. All three gasped as one at the sight of Nanaki collapsed in Vincent's arms. "Vincent!" Aerith stared incredulously, "Are we interrupting…An intimate moment?"

Nanaki flushed.

"Who…is that?" Tifa questioned, looking just as shocked.

Yuffie, however, looked a cross between being the most incredulous out of the three, and utterly amused, "Oh gawd! It hasn't even been a full day, and you've taken an interest in the new Red?" she was laughing. Then she realized what exactly she said.

So did the other two women, "Nanaki?" Aerith gasped.

"Red?" Tifa gaped.

Said man was still frozen in Vincent's arms, "U-um…Er…Agh." and he couldn't form a comprehensible sentence to save his life at the moment.

Vincent wasn't one to talk normally, so he didn't cover for the red-head.

This left three women to fill in all the blanks. Or come up with an entire story of what was going on. "Yuffie tried to transform something, then was chased by the accidental victim." Aerith started. Nanaki jerked, how could the have possibly known that?

"But he realized he couldn't walk that well…" Tifa nodded, "And just aimed to get back to his room, collapsing in the corner."

Aerith was grinning now, "And then Vincent came into rescue him - picking him up bridal style and placing him ever-so-gently on his bed, like a proper gentleman." Said former-gentleman actually shifted awkwardly at that.

"And in the morning, he started to teach Nanaki how to walk! But right before we arrived, Red stumbled and fell into Vincent's caring embrace. They locked eyes and almost leaned into each other before we knocked…" Yuffie said dramatically.

Nanaki just gaped, and Vincent actually looked embarrassed.

Aerith Yuffie, and Tifa stared at them expectantly. Excitedly.

"Everyone." Vincent said cooly, calmly.

"OUT!" Nanaki yelled, cheeks flushed and feeling beyond embarrassed.

The three girls pouted, "But…"

"Now!"

The former-Gi buried his face into Vincent's jumpsuit, "I don't want to be human…" In response, the gun-man patted him gently on the back.


	3. It's Cold Without Fur

Cloud had been nice enough to allow the party to stay in Gongaga for a little while longer, giving Nanaki the time he needed to start walking properly. Fighting, however, was turning out to be a bit of a nightmare. Hair pins weren't effective when Nanaki couldn't slam them into his foe. He could walk now, sure, but he wasn't about to try acrobatics of any sort. So he resorted to a mainly materia-based fighting style, standing behind Cid and Barret as they charged on ahead. It could be worse, the Gi supposed, he was skilled with magic so he wasn't helpless, but the ether usage was going to be an issue when they didn't have a lot of money to begin with.

He just wanted his body back, that's all there was to it. But he didn't have any idea on how to go about reversing the spell.

Now, as they traipsed across the Nibelheim mountains, he devoted most of his thoughts to possible theories on changing back. Maybe he could ask Cloud if they could go back to Cosmo Canyon…Grandpa would be sure to know something! Nanaki felt the now-familiar feel of a frown press down on his lips. No…they had to head on to the Gold Saucer as soon as they could afford to – he couldn't bother the blonde with something so insignificant.

"Red!" Cid barked back at him, and the Gi looked up to see that he and Barret were a ways ahead of him now, fighting off another dragon. Uttering out a quick apology and cursing himself for being so scatter-brained, he ran to join them, immediately communicating with his ice materia.

Off a ways, he could hear more sounds of battle. Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie were also dragon hunting, leaving Tifa, Cait Sith, and Vincent the only ones back in Nibelheim. Hopefully within the next couple hours they'd have enough money to replenish their supplies and get into the Gold Saucer.

Embarrassingly enough, he was missing Vincent's company; the past week had been tolerable because of the gunman, and Aerith and Tifa to a point; without the man here, he felt a little out of place. With the changes that had occurred recently, he just wasn't feeling confident at all, talking less and less than he usually did, and dreading battles where he'd stand behind everyone else, away from the thrilling adrenaline rush. The only comfort he got was from the ex-Turk's silent presence, and Tifa and Aerith treating him like nothing had changed. Barret and him had never really been friends, Cid and Cait Sith didn't really have anything to say about his new form, Yuffie was constantly avoiding him out of what was apparently fear of being maimed….and Cloud had other things to worry about.

Nanaki sighed, hurtling another star of frost at the dragon, he hated feeling weak. He wanted to be powerful and wise like his mother and father; and that was exactly the opposite of what he was feeling right now. "Yo, Red, Spikey's calling us over. Get yer ass in gear!" A wave of relief washed over him at those words and he nodded, perhaps a little too eagerly.

Cid snorted. "Eager to get back, Red?" he smirked as Barret ran ahead, waiting for Nanaki to catch up so they could walk together. They fell into place next to each other, matching stride for stride. Nanaki was a little proud that he had improved so fast on his new legs.

"Yes, I'm a little tired, actually."

The pilot guffawed. "Yeah, yeah, that's total bullshit." The Gi bristled a little, glaring over at Cid. "You wanna see Vince." Nanaki froze. "Bullseye, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Cid just grinned. "Right." He paused. "I don't care what you guys get up to, just as long as I don't have to hear it."

Nanaki felt heat spread across his cheeks. "T-That's ridiculous!"

The pilot moved ahead, they'd finally caught up to the other group. "Whatever you say, Red."

When the group of six finally got back to Nibelheim it was nightfall and rather chilly. Or maybe that was just Nanaki missing his fur. All he knew was that he was relieved to enter the inn and soak in the warmth. Immediately Cloud split away from everyone else and headed up to the room he had taken for himself, making Aerith frown after him in worry. Nanaki too found the man's behavior a bit strange, but guessed that it was from being in Nibelheim. He didn't give it much thought; he was just ready to retire for the night.

Barret grumbled quietly about their living arrangements and Cid growled irritably. "Stop complaining, damn it! I know you don't want to be stuck with the cat – and I don't fucking care! Shut your damn trap and live with it." It was obvious that the man was ready for bed as well.

"Damn man, but I don't feel righ' around him."

Nanaki sighed. "It's obscenely childish to continue your bickering. It's not like you're not going to immediately fall asleep, Barret."

The much taller man glared over at him for his efforts. "Didn't ask for your input."

Yuffie rolled her eyes and Aerith shook her head. The ninja was the one to speak up. "I'm with Red…I'll go with Cait if you wanna switch."

Nanaki almost groaned, and prided himself in the fact that he had kept it in. But it was pointless anyway, because apparently his face was incredibly easy to read. Cid chuckled. "You can switch with me, Red." Aerith giggled softly and the blonde man winked. The Gi did groan this time.

"Yeah, yeah, that's a great idea!" Yuffie laughed, then flinched away when Nanaki looked at her. Just looked! He wasn't angry enough to kill her…anymore….

Barret shrugged. "Works for me." He clapped a hand on Cid's shoulder. "Let's go man."

Cid winced as he followed, massaging the place that the man's hand had met. "Night Aerith, Yuffie, Red."

"Yeah, night." The tall gun man added.

Aerith sweetly replied while Yuffie ran after the two men. "We've gotta switch the keys you idiots!"

When Nanaki was handed Cid's key he headed off to bed.

Vincent was in the room, lounging quietly on his bed, red cape tossed across the back of a nearby chair. When red eyes turned to him Nanaki felt an annoying burn on his cheeks. "The room assignments were rearranged." The Gi quickly explained before pulling off his backpack and setting it on his bed next to Vincent's. He opened it, reaching deep in the bottom for his extra clothing that Aerith and Cloud had bought him at the beginning of this week. The fabric was thin - much to his dismay - but the colors were soothing and earthy; a dark green tank top, and brown pants that reminded him of home. There was also a smaller piece of cloth that he had come to learn was 'underwear', the name was apparently self-explanatory…but Nanaki was honestly a little uncertain on how to put them on, so he forwent them.

After pulling out what was needed, he piled them into his arms and turned towards the bathroom, glancing at Vincent again; the gunman had closed his eyes.

If there was one thing that Nanaki actually liked about the human commodity, it was the bliss known as a 'shower'; a hot spray of water that practically pounded on the aches deep under the skin, making the surroundings steamy like a hot spring. It was much better than an ice cold bath in a river or a too-small tub. Turning the taps on, the Gi was quick to strip out of the thin layers he was wearing and leap under the spray, squeaking a little when he skidded a little further than necessary, collapsing onto the wall. Gaia, he missed his claws; though…the inn owners probably wouldn't be pleased if he made scratches in the porcelain, so it was for the best in this case.

Now that he was completely alone with no impeding threat of a monster attacking him, he could finally give his thoughts over to himself and his predicament. With half a mind he grabbed the bar of complimentary soap and…what was the word…lathered it between his hands, considering his problem. He had been affected by a transform spell from Yuffie, which should, at best, have only turned him into a frog had it been lucky enough to hit him. Why was he human? What could possibly have altered the materia? It was unheard of, as far as he knew. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was a different species? That didn't make much sense…he'd seen plenty of different creatures affected by transform, and it was always the same effect. Frogs. Jumping, annoying frogs.

Nanaki distinctly remembered being turned into a frog before, as well – so what was different this time? He just couldn't come up with a logical answer.

With the suds long gone down the drain, Red XIII turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower, marveling at the fact that he didn't feel heavy save at the head. He'd just have to live with this for now, until they had the chance to go back to Cosmo Canyon; he was sure Grandpa would know what was going on, or at least what to do. It wasn't like it was all bad. Just…most of it was.

Dressed in his light clothing, he left the bathroom, followed closely by a huge cloud of fog. There was a soft chuckling noise from the other occupant of the room and Nanaki flushed. "The heat's nice…." At the mention of heat, he suddenly noticed just how freezing the room felt. Shuddering, he made a run for his own bed and dived under the covers, curling up under both the sheets and blanket. "…Cold." The Gi spoke, almost sounding whiney.

Vincent, face not covered by a red collar, could be seen almost smiling.

Lack of fur was definitely not one of the 'not bad' things.


End file.
